


Kylo and Hux's First Annual Snowball Fight

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo loves the snow. Hux... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo and Hux's First Annual Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: Kylo and Hux have a snowball fight.

As Kylo Ren stepped outside, he heard that all too familiar sound of crunching beneath his feet. He’d always loved the snow, ever since he was a child. General Hux, however… not so much.

Hux felt that snow and ice only impeded progress, and that there was nothing enjoyable about it whatsoever. So as Kylo ran around, white flakes standing out brilliantly against his black hair, Hux merely stood by and watched. He hadn’t even wanted to come outside, but Kylo had insisted and drug him along anyway.

In order to distract himself from the cold, Hux closed his eyes and let his mind wander elsewhere. He thought about how cold he and Kylo would be when they went back inside, and how nice it would be to curl up with him under a blanket and share a hot drink. They would sit close together to get warm again, and then Hux would lean in and-

Something hit Hux square in the face. He slipped on the ice under his feet and fell, the snow only slightly cushioning the blow. He sighed heavily, bringing a gloved hand up to his face to wipe away the snow. He opened his eyes and saw Kylo standing not too far off, doubled over in laughter.

“You’re dead, Ren,” Hux muttered, preparing a snowball of his own. He took aim and threw as hard as he could, just missing his mark.

“Oh, so now you want to play?” Kylo laughed. He surveyed the area for Hux and could see his bright hair sticking up just behind a mound of snow. “You’ll need to be better than that!” He dashed around the snow mound, throwing the snowball and hitting the general square in the back.

“I was waiting for you!” Hux shouted, turning around and throwing a snowball he had made while hiding. He was fast, but not fast enough. In an instant, the snowball was hovering between them, Kylo keeping it in place with his hand outstretched. “You cheating b-” Hux was unable to finish his insult, as Kylo launched the snowball right back at him.

Hux recovered from the hit quickly and leapt at Kylo, attempting to tackle him to the ground. The two wrestled for a minute, and before long Kylo had Hux pinned down underneath him.

“Looks like you win,” Hux said, his breath coming out in visible puffs.

“Well then,” Kylo snickered. “I’m going to claim my prize.” In an instant, Kylo’s lips were on Hux’s, eliciting a noise of surprise from the general. The knight pulled away and stood, offering a hand to help Hux up.

“Come on,” he smiled. “Let’s go get warm.”


End file.
